


Drunk Bucky is not a Smart Bucky

by naked_Swedish_people



Series: Bucky's Many Mistakes [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-15
Updated: 2016-01-15
Packaged: 2018-05-14 01:37:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5724613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naked_Swedish_people/pseuds/naked_Swedish_people
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bucky gets drunk he revels a big secret to Steve.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunk Bucky is not a Smart Bucky

The air was warm around Bucky. He felt like he was swimming through the bar. Steve was talking with Peggy in one corner and Bucky didn’t like the way she was touching his friend. 

Her red painted nails were stroking up one side of the blond’s arms and her legs were much too close. Bucky made his way over to their booth. Steve had a light blush covering his cheeks as Peggy leaned in closer. 

“Steve!” Bucky heard himself say loudly. Steve and Peggy jerked away from each other. Bucky sat next to Steve and practically draped himself over his friend, “What are you two up to over here, all alone?” Bucky’s voice was slurred and he had a hard time keeping up with what he was saying. 

“Nothing, Buck, nothing” Steve awkwardly said. Peggy gave him a sideways glance but looked completely uninterested in Bucky. “I think I should take you home, Buck, you’re not looking too good”. Steve said his goodbyes to Peggy who in turn nodded and left. Steve helped Bucky out of the booth and out the door, the entire time Bucky was singing the Captain America song. 

“Bucky…” Steve looked like he was contemplating what he was going to say next, “What do you think of Peggy?”. Bucky could feel his blood heat up at the mention of that devil women’s name. He remembered how she was all over Steve and the look in her eyes was predatory. Steve was innocent, he had a job to do, he didn’t need a distraction from ending the war. Plus, Peggy only started looking at Steve after he was something to look at. Bucky had always looked at Steve. Even when they were fighting in an alleyway and he was worrying about Steve breaking a bone or dying, he still looked up to the courage the small blonde showed. Never backing down from a fight was pretty stupid when the bullies were twice your size, but Steve didn’t care when he was small, he knew what was right and he wasn’t afraid to stand up against someone. Bucky had always loved Steve. 

Love.  
Bucky loved Steve. He stopped walking and Steve stumbled a bit before gripping him more tightly and turning to face him. 

“Buck, you ok?” Steve looked concerned. “Can you not walk anymore?”

“No,” Bucky waved his arm out in front of them, “I just realized something funny, I hate Peggy” Steve’s expression turned from concerned to shock.

“What, why? What’s wrong with Peggy?”. 

“She likes you. And you're mine, that's why I hate her” Bucky trailed his hand down Steve’s face. 

“Bucky, you’ll always be my best friend but I think it’s time I get out and ask some girls out.”

“No!” Bucky pulled away from Steve and held onto his shoulders, “I love you Steve, go out with me” Bucky kept tilting forward and was really close to Steve’s face now. 

“Bucky…” Steve was at a loss for words, “I didn’t know that you were, that you…” Steve looked down, “I’m sorry, I didn’t know”. 

Bucky fell completely forward and his head ended up on Steve’s chest. Steve hauled him up and continued their walk home. 

*****

Morning light streamed between the blinds of Bucky’s room. He sat up and then immediately regretted that decision. His head was pounding, and made everything looked fuzzy. His mouth was dry and sandpapery. Bucky swung his legs off the bed and felt something warm beneath his feet. He looked down and saw Steve curled up in a ball sleeping on the floor. Bucky suddenly realized that he didn’t remember anything from last night. He leaned down over the bed and poked Steve in the arm. Steve turned to swat Bucky’s hand off him but slowly opened his eyes. he looked up at Bucky with slitted eyes. He yawned and stretched, Bucky couldn’t help but notice Steve’s muscles and the way he moved. 

“Sorry,” Steve said once he was awake enough, “I shouldn’t have stayed, I’ll leave now” he leaped up and headed towards the door. 

“Steve, what happen last night?” Bucky asked, still propped up on one elbow. Steve looked back at him and blushed.

“You mean you don’t remember?” 

Bucky scrunched his face up, trying to remember the events of the previous night, “I remember singing”. Steve smiled a smile as bright as the light between the blinds. Bucky smiled along with him.

“Well, I talked with Peggy and took you home, you sang the Captain America song. That's it”

The way Steve said the last part made Bucky think there was more the blond wasn't telling him.

“That's not it, Tell me what I did to completely embarrass myself” Bucky was expecting Steve to say something he normally did when he was drunk. Like dancing on tables or taking off the occasional article of clothing. He was not expecting what Steve said next.

“You love me”. 

Silence fell thick over them. Bucky had ceased rubbing his temples in favor of looking absolutely terrified. Steve’s eyes were studying his feet, while Bucky’s were trained on his lap. 

He felt like he should be the first to speak, but what could he say to diffuse the situation? He was drunk and didn't know what he was saying? He only meant ‘love’ in a brotherly way? 

No, he had to tell Steve how he felt.

Bucky exhaled the breath he was holding, “yeah” Steve’s eyes refocused on the brunette in front of him, “I love you” Bucky said barely above a whisper. His eyes left his lap to meet the blue ones of the man he loved. Of the man who was about to tell him how disgusting he was.

“I didn't know you were like that” was all Steve said. Well, Bucky thought, at least he's not calling you disgusting. Yet. 

“I’m sorry” Bucky adverted his eyes to his lap again. He heard a small laugh from above.

“Buck, you don’t have anything to be sorry for, it’s who you are." 

Bucky felt his chest constrict while trying to keep his breathing even. It was like Steve’s words griped at his lungs. Tears started to prick at his eyes.

“Bucky, it’s fine,” Steve moved to sit next to him on the bed. Bucky tried to control his sobbing. He felt Steve’s hand on his back, rubbing little circles there, “it’s fine.”

Bucky gave in and leaned into Steve. The blonde wrapped his arms around him and stroked his hair. 

After ten minutes of Steve’s soft voice telling him that everything was fine, Bucky pulled away and looked at Steve.

“You don’t love me though” He managed to get out between ragged breath.

Steve’s eyes were sad, “I do love you, Bucky.”

Bucky knew he meant platonic love. But he was so relieved to hear Steve say that. He never wanted to lose Steve over his foolish feelings. He still needed to look out for him , and he couldn't do that if Steve hated him. Sitting there with Steve’s arms holding him up was reassuring.  
One day he would get over Steve. He would never leave his side though. For as long as he lived. Till the end of the line.

**Author's Note:**

> I think I'm going to make this a series about Bucky messing up and Steve just accepting him how he is.


End file.
